She
by Re elzt
Summary: "Aku wanita yang tertaik pada wanita dan aku menyukaimu." Rin Kagamine, Valshe
1. Chapter 1

**Vocaloid**

**Genre : Romance, Yuri**

**Warning : **Typo, OOC, aneh, ngawur dkk. Don't Like, don't read.

**- SHE –**

Cahaya pagi mulai masuk melalui celah jendela kamarnya sesaat sebelum pemilik kedua mata berwarna biru laut mengedarkan pandangannya. Matanya tertuju pada seoang gadis di sebrang kasurnya yang masih tertidur lelap di atas kasur kecilnya yang beralaskan seprai bercorak jeruk-jeruk kecil. Dipandangnya lekat-lekat, pemandangan yang selalu dia dapati beberapa bulan ini. Yah, pemandangan gadis kecil berambut honey lembut yang menghiasi wajah kecil nya yang sempurna. Tubuh putih kecil itu nampak begitu lemah saat pemiliknya mengistirahatkannya. Siapa yang menolak pemandangan seperti ini? Orang gila pun tidak akan melewatkan. Itu pikirnya.

Hampir 15 menit berlalu ketika ia sadar bahwa sang pemilik tubuh yang ia tatapi tak akan suka jika tahu seseorang sedang memandangi dirinya yang terlelap. Tersentak sesaat ketika sang gadis bergumam kecil membuat kedua kakinya spontan melangkah menjauh tanpa aba-aba apapun. Pilihan yang terbaik ialah masuk ke kamar mandi dan pura-pura tak melakukan apa pun. Pilihan bijak.

"Kau sudah bangun Rin?" Tanya sang pemilik suara berat yang kini mengenakan handuk birunya untuk mengeringkan rambut pirang keemasan miliknya.

"Hu um, apa aku melewatkan sesuatu? Sepertinya ku tidak mencium satu pun aroma makanan?"  
Suara sang pemilik nama rin masih mencoba menyadarkan diri seutuhnya, tentu saja sekaligus mengedarkan keseluruh penjuruh ruangan berukuran 5x4 itu.

''Hahahahaha, sayang nya ku belum membeli apa pun pagi ini. Yah, karena hari libur ku rasa lebih baik sarapan di luar."

"Tapi…" Jawab malas Rin disambil dengan mengusap muka lusuhnya.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk kata tapi, ayyooo.."  
Balas si pemilik rambut pirang dengan berusaha menegakkan tubuh kecil Rin dan mendorongnya paksa perlahan ke kamar mandi.

"Valshe, aku masih malas beranjak. . ." Rengek Rin yang masih enggan untuk menyentuh air pagi yang dingin.

"Kau punya dua pilihan Rin, Ku yang memandikan mu atau kau mandi sendiri. Yah, walaupun aku lebih berharap kau tetap malas dan memilih pilihan pertama."

Jawab nakal si pemilik nama Valshe diiringi kedipan mata yang membuat Rin langsung bergidik.

"Ku pilih yang kedua!" "BLAMM!"  
Suara pintu menutup yang diringi dengan seringai kecil milik wanita yang tengah menatap lurus kea rah pintu kamar mandi yang sudah tertutup.

Sesaat pandangannya memudar, kembali memutar masa lalu. Mengingat kali pertama ia bertemu Rin. Pertemuan yang manis.

**FLasback**

"Kyaaaaa!"  
Teriak Rin ketika melihat seorang berambut pendek berwarna pirang keemasan, dengan tubuh tegapnya yang mengenakan setelan kaos oblong pria dan sepan jeans robek di bagian lututnya. Yang juga pemilik bola mata biru muda mengkilat yang mirip dengan warna laut tenang yang kini nampak terbelalak terkejut kerena teriakannya.

"Ini asrama wanita! K, kau pria kenapa masuk ke kamarku!? Jangan-jangan kau pencuri pakaian dalam!?"  
Siaga rin yang langsung mengambil sapu di sampingnya untuk berjaga-jaga jika orang di hadapannya akan menerkamnya. Menerkam? Tentu saja, pria itu harimau yang mengerikan. Setidaknya begitulah yang Rin. Pikirkan.

"Tunggu sebentar, pria? Pencuri pakaian? Nampaknya kau salah paham."  
Jelas si pemilik mata biru perlahan dengan mengangkat kedua tanganya seraya mencoba menenangkan wanita yang ada di hadapannya.

Namun belum sempat ia mencoba meraih sapu di kedua tangan kecil wanita di hadapannya. "PLETAK!" Sebuah pukulan telak menghampiri kepalanya yang cukup keras untuk menyobek kulit jidat nya .

"Aw!''  
Pekiknya sesaat sebelum tubuhnya ambruk dan memegangi jidatnya yang kini mengeluarkan cairan kental berwarna merah.

"Aku bukan pria, dan ini juga kamar ku. Jika kau tidak percaya. Ini lihat."  
Dengan sedikit meringis di rogohnya dompetnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu kartu yang memperjelas kebenaran dirinya kemudia di lemparnya kehadapan si perempuan.

Disana terteta secara jelas namanya, umur, dan pasti jenis kelaminnya. Yang membuat seseorang pemilik mata hijau saphyre melotot tak percaya.

"Valshe? Perempuan!?" Teriak nya terkejut dan membuang sapunya merasa aman. Dengan perasaan bersalah yang amat besar Rin mendekati korban kekerasannya.

"M, maaf. Ku pikir kau pria mesum pencuri pakaian dalam perempuan." Ucapnya pelan dengan wajah yang memerah karena menahan malu.

"T, tapi ini juga bukan salah ku kan? I, ini salahmu yang terlihat seperti lelaki! Mana ku tahu kau perempuan." Makinya dengan sedikit kesal membuat orang di hadapannya mengerutkan jidatnya yang terluka.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Salahku, lalu kau punya sesuatu untuk mengobati ini? Rasanya perih." Valshe menunjuk jidatnya yang masih berdarah dengan hembusan nafas panjang karena sedikit kesal.

"A, ah, maaf!" Dengan sigap Rin mengambil kotak P3k yang ada di kamarnya, dan dengan telaten ia membersihkan luka Valshe lalu mengobatinya. Kemudian tersenyum manis ketika ia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Sebuah senyuman yang tanpa sengaja menggetarkan hati yang berada di balik tubuh tegap Valshe. Membuat mata biru laut nya terus menatapi sosok perempuan manis di hadapannya.  
Demi langit yang masih terus terbentang luas, dia jatuh hati pada gadis di hadapannya.

"Valshe? Hei..!"  
Pekik seorang gadis bermata hijau saphyre si pemilik nama Rin yang tengah melambaikan tangannya pada wanita ah tidak, pada seorang yang masih di anggapnya sebagai pria. Pria baik hati yang tinggal sekamar dengannya.

"Ah, Rin sudah selesai?"  
Tatap mata biru Valshe diiringi dengan sebuah cengiran.

"Sudah dari tadi. Bagaimana bisa kau melamun segitunya sampai tak melihat ku lewat di hadapanmu. Kau ini."  
Gerutu bibir mungil Rin yang kini nampak lembab karena di lapisi pelembab bibir rasa jeruk kesukaannya.

"Hahahaha, bagaimana ya. Lamunan seorang pria itu hal yang mengasikkan. Kau bisa mendapatkan apa saja di dalam sebuah lamunan."  
Bisik kecil Valshe di daur telinga Rin yang cukup membuat bergetar hati pemiliknya.

"M, mesum!" Teriak rin dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Hei, ku tidak mengatakan satu pun hal yang mesum. Jangan-jangan kau yang berpikiran mesum Rin. Sini-sini ku lihat kepalamu, apa isi nya."  
Ejek Valshe dengan mendekap Rin dari belakang dan mengusap pelan pemilik rambut honey itu.

"A, apa!? K, ku tidak memikirkan apa-apa tau!"

"Benarkah? Lalu bisakah kau jelaskan kenapa pipi bakpau ini tiba-tiba berubah merah?"

"Valshe!" Teriak rin memekakkan telinga yang di sambut gelegar tawa Valshe.

"Ayo pergi, kau mau makan apa? Pancake dengan sirup jeruk?"  
Dengan lembut kedua tangan tegap Valshe merangkul tubuh mungil Rin sambil bejaln kecil keluar dari kamar kecil mereka yang penuh tawa, kenangan dan harapan.

**Bersambung**

**Bonus Story**

Kala itu langit malam begitu terang dengan bintang yang bertabur indah menghiasi angkasa. Dua pasang mata yang nampak belum lelah terus menatap langit dari tempat kecil yang mereka sebut teras kamar.

"Valshe." Ucap suara lembut dari bibi merah kecil milik Rin kagamine yang memcahkan heningnya malam.

"Yah?" Sahut nya singkat dengan suara beratnya yang terdengar serak.

"Kau pernah jatuh hati pada seseorang?"

"Pernah. Kenapa?" Mata biru si pemilik nama Valshe kini berpindah arah menatap gadis di sampingnya yang hanya di balut dress tidur putih tipis yang mungkin akan sangat mudah membuat si gadis masuk angin jika tidur tanpa penghangat apapun.

"Dengan pria?" Tanyanya lagi yang kini hanya dib alas diam dari lawan bicaranya.

"Apa kau normal?" Sekarang giliran si pemilik mata hijau yang mengalihkan pandangannya sehingga beradu pandang dengan mata biru yang sudah terlebih dahulu menatapnya. Cukup lama mata itu bertatapan dalam diam dan bisu.

"Tentu saja." Jawabnya pelan dengan senyum pahit yang menghiasi wajah tegas Valshe.

"Tapi . . ."

Satu kata yang di keluarkan dari mulut Valshe sukses besar membuat penasaran Rin yang menunggu lanjutannya.

"Tapia pa?" Tanya Rin dengan kening mengkerut.

"Tapi ku ngantuk. Hoaaaaammm.."  
Balas santai Valshe sembari berjalan ke dalam kamarnya, tentu saja yang di sambut teriakkan cempreng dari belakangnya yang meneriakki namanya seoalah-olah dia adalah pencuri.

"Tapi ku wanita yang tertarik pada wanita Rin. Wanita yang mampu menghentikan nafasku saat ini."  
Jawabnya dalam hati sembari terus berjalan ke kasur kecilnya.

"Kau-Rin Kagamine.

Mata biru itu menutup pelan di iringi langit yang sedikit demi sedikit kehilangan cahanyanya. Namun kembali bercahaya ketika matahari menduduki singgah sananya.

**Bonus story End~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vocaloid**

**Genre : Romance, Yuri**

**Warning : **Typo, OOC, aneh, ngawur dkk. Don't Like, don't read.

**- SHE –**

**Part 2**

Kuncup bunga yang tumbuh setelah bertahan dari dinginya musim dingin mulai bermekaran di musim semi yang hangat. Memperindah setiap goresan Pecinta. Kelopak demi kelopak mulai menampakkan keindahan goresan warna sempurna yang ia miliki. Membuat hati tenang melihatnya.

Wajar jika keindahan musim semi di sandingkan dengan seorang gadis yang tumbuh dan mekar pada waktunya. Musim semi juga di simbolkan sebagai perasaan cinta yang bermekaran, keindahannya meluluhkan setiap hati. Tak luput hati seorang gadis yang kini tengah di mabuk asmara.

"Menurut mu pakai yang mana? Aku benar-benar bingung harus pilih yang mana."

Tanya seorang gadis bermata biru saphyre yang memiliki nama Rin kagamine itu setelah mengobrak-abrikkan seluruh isi lemarinya.

"Semuanya cocok jika kau yang pakai Rin, kau tidak lihat seberapa hancurnya kamar ini karena ulahmu? Jika saja ada orang lain melihat ini, aku yakin dia berpikir jika telah terjadi perang dunia ke 3."

Jawab seorang pemilik suara berat dan serak yang juga memiliki mata biru laut yang menenangkan. Valshe, begitu mereka menyebutnya

"Aku harus terlihat manis, ini acara penting. Aku tidak ingin Kaito menganggapku tak imut karena pakaian yang ku kenakan. Ini kencan pertama kami." Jawab Rin dengan wajah yang bersemu merah.

Diam, bibir itu terkatup mendengar sederet kata-kata yang baru saja keluar dari mulut gadis di hadapannya. Bagaimana tidak? Kencan, dengan jelas ia mengatakannya. Ia akan kencan,yah tentu saja dengan seorang pria normal. Itu lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya berteriak "jangan!" Jika saja dia tak sadar posisinya saat ini.

"Oh Tuhan, apa yang ku pikirkan." Batinnya menjerit.  
"Dari awal aku sadar tak akan bisa bersamanya tapi kenapa rasanya sakit sekali, mendengarnya akan pergi dengan pria lain membuat hati ini benar-benar hancur." Masih juga diam dengan sekelibat pikirannya akan gerutuan pada Sang Pencipta.

"Sungguh dia tak akan berpikir begitu. Apa pun yang kau pakai, selalu pantas di tubuh mu Rin."  
Balasnya sesaat ia mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya. Dengan senyum yang memang di paksa tuk di keluarkan, dia mencoba memberi keyakinan pada gadis di hadapannya.

"Benarkah? Baiklah aku pakai yang ini." Dengan senyum yang manis dibawanya sebuah dress saten putih manis selutut , dengan lengan-dua jari yang di kelilingi pita merah muda. Dan sedikit kerutan di bagian perutnya.

Hampir satu jam gadis berambut honey sebahu itu berada di hadapan cermin dan terus menerus mengganti model rambutnya. Sedikit kesal melihatnya begitu, itu lah yang dirasakan Valshe saat ini.

"Coba begini.''  
Seraya menyeka rambut sebelah kiri Rin ke belakang telinganya, dan memberi sebuah jepit jeruk kecil di poni kanan Rin. Membuat sang pemilik mata saphyre itu dapat memperlihatkan kepada semua orang keindahan matanya.

"Cantik sudah."  
Balasnya lagi tanpa membiarkan lawan bicaranya berkomentar, sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Dan di rangkulnya sesaat pinggul mungil gadis itu.

"Jika pria itu menyukai mu, apapun dirimu akan terlihat cantik dimatanya.''  
Bisik kecil Valshe yang sontak membuat merah merona pipi Rin entah karena perkataannya atau karena perbuatannya.

"Tok Tok Tok."

"Mengganggu saja, sana pergi. Kekasih mu sudah datang tuh."  
Ucap Valshe kesal sembari mendorong pelan Rin untuk membuka pintu.

"Terimakasih." Ucap lembut Rin lalu memeluk tubuh Valshe hangat.

"Aku berharap semuanya lancar hari ini, doakan aku ya."  
Bisik manja Rin yang sebenarnya membuat kesal Valshe.

''Hei, hei, hei. Kau bukannya akan pergi perang. Ck, ck dasar pipi bakpau bodoh."  
Ejek Valshe seraya melepaskan pelukan Rin walau enggan sebenarnya, yang dibalas senyuman manja Rin sembari berjalan keluar menemui sesosok pria berambut Biru tua layaknya laut dalam yang terlihat tenang namun mengerikan. Sepintas sepasang mata disana menatap sepasang mata biru milik Valshe.

Bukan sebuah tatapan bersahabat tentunya. Mereka saling tahu satu sama lain, bagaimana tidak? Karena mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak dulu. Dulu sekali saat mereka masih berbagi seseorang yang mereka sebut "Ayah".

"Cih, bagaimana bisa Rin menyukai pria menyebalkan sepertinya? Tidak adakah pria lain yang lebih baik? Apa yang Rin lihat dari bedebah itu? Sial, sial, sial!" Geramnya sembari melemparkan tubuh kecil nya ke kasur yang selalu siaga menangkapnya, yah walaupun sebenarnya kasur itu hanya diam.

Pikirannya kalut, kesal memenuhi otaknya. Entah karena Rin yang berkencan dengan pria atau pria itu adalah Kaito, atau mungkin karena keduanya. Jantungnya terus berdegup kencang karena kesal-"belum sampai 10 menit." Batinnya sambil menatapi terus jam dinding yang bergerak dengan sangat amat lambat untuk kali-ini walaupun setianya jarum jam tersebut tak pernah mengingkari ataupun terlambat bergerak mengitari porosnya.

"Bagaimana jika Kaito melakukan sesuatu pada Rin? Bagaimana jika dia menyentuh Rin? Bagaimna jika Rin ketakutan? Atau kah Rin malah membiarkan-nya saja? Apa Rin benar-benar menyukai Kaito? Aku bisa gila karena ini!"

Teriaknya kesal sembari bangkit dari tidurnya, meraih jaket hitam kulitnya dan melangkahkan kaki tegapnya keluar ruangan kecil tersebut. Tentu saja dia tidak terlalu bodoh untuk lupa membawa kunci motornya. Kembali dia mengingat perlahan kata-kata Rin sebelumnya.

"Taman bunga sakura." Bisiknya kecil menirukan sebuah kalimat yang muncul dari mulut Rin sebelumnya dan tentu saja jadi tempat tujuan nya saat ini.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, dan tanpa bergeming karena hanya ada rasa kesal di dalam dirinya, Valshe menjalankan motornya bak seorang pembalap profesional yang sedang melakukan perlombaan. Membuatnya tak butuh waktu yang lama untuk sampai di taman tersebut. Pandangan pertama yang ia dapat ialah kerumunan orang-orang yang tertawa bahagia bersama kekasih dan keluarga mereka. Kedua hal yang tak dimiliki Valshe saat ini, walaupun hati kecil nya berharap setidaknya seorang kekasih dapat bersamanya untuk melihat bunga-bunga sakura yang bermekar indah. Yah, selain manusia-disana dipenuhi berpuluh-puluh pohon sakura yang sedang bermekar indah. Kau tidak bisa membayangkan indahnya? Baiklah, aku akan memberitahumu. Bayangkan sekumpulan rumput di padang, kemudian gantikan rumput itu dengan bunga sakura dan itulah yang sekarang sedang Valshe lihat. Perumpamaan yang jelek memang. Baiklah lupakan tentang perumpamaannya.

Andai saja mata biru itu buatan tangan manusia tentu saja sudah akan lepas dari tempatnya, bagaimana tidak? Jika dia terus mengawasi setiap tempat mencari sosok mungil berambut honey yang menjadi tujuan utamanya.

Matanya kemudian tertuju pada sebuah tempat yang jauh di ujung sana. Sebuah tempat yang nampak seperti sebuah terowongan, yah terowongan indah dengan kelopak bunga sakura sebagai atap, dan dahan-dahan sakura yang tersusun rapi sebagai dingdingnya. Bukan karena keindahan itu yang membuat matanya tertuju tapi sosok yang tengah berjalan kesanalah yang membuatnya fokus.

Segera tanpa diperintah kakinya berjalan mendekat dengan tergesah-gesah seolah dunia akan runtuh jika saja ia berjalan dengan santainya.

"Sedikit lagi." Pekik hatinya ketika jaraknya hanya 5 meter dari bunga sakura terindah yang telah hidup dihatinya. Seandainya saja sebuah senyuman dari bibir mungil itu tidak terlihat begitu bahagia, dia pasti sudah memeluk nya erat saat ini dan melarangnya untuk pergi dengan pria yang berada disampingnya.

Kaki itu berhenti, tangan itu tak jadi melambai, mata itu terlihat redup dan tenang. Ada sedikit cairan bening yang tertahan di pelupuk matanya. Sepasang tangan berpegangan erat seolah tak dapat dipisahkan, sebuah senyuman menghiasi sang pemilik rambut honey yang di kejarnya. Tak pernah ia lihat senyum sebahagia itu sebelumnya.

Hati nya sakit, namun tak ada yang dapat ia lakukan. Senyum yang selalu ia inginkan untuk di dapat. Malah diberikan oleh sosok orang yang ia benci kepadanya. Senyum Rin yang berharga kini menjadi milik Kaito.

"Kenapa Tuhan begitu tidak adil? Kenapa Tuhan selalu berpihak Kepadanya?"  
Kini cairan bening itu tak dapat lagi ia tahan, mengalir dengan tulusnya membasahi pipi putih itu. Sesaat ia diam menatap mereka, sebelum kaki kecilnya berjalan kecil. Menjauh, dengan langkah guntai di hentikannya dirinya pada sebatang pohon sakura kecil yang tak berpenghuni dihadapannya.

Mata birunya terus mengeluarkan carian yang sangat ia benci, tatapnya tertuju pada langit. Seolah ingin mengadu dan menggerutu pada sang pencipta. Dalam diam-ia sampaikan semua rasa sakitnya. Dengan air mata ia coba hapus kepenatannya. Walau ia tahu semuanya tak akan menenangkan.

Bibir itu bergetar, membuka dan mengatup membuat sebuah kata yang terdengar lirih menyakitkan.

"Rin. . . . ."

**Bersambung lagi**

**Bonus Story~**

Sepasang mata saphyre milik seorang gadis mungil belum juga menyembunyikan sinarnya walau sang langit sudah menorehkan kegelapan malam begitu pekatnya. Lampu-lampu telah dimatikan, di dalam ruangan kecil itu hanya nampak seorang gadis yang tak berpenampilan seperti gadis sedang tertidur dalam kegelapan malam. Kaki-kaki kecil Rin menapak lantai dingin, perlahan ia berjalan membuka jendela geser dihadapannya kemudian menatap langit yang hanya nampak gelap itu.

Lama ia pandangi kegelapan malam, hingga pertahanan tubuhnya hilang dan ambruk terduduk. Untung saja seseorang yang terlelap di dalam sana nampak tak terusik dengan suara yang di timbulkan Rin.

Di rangkul lutut dingin miliknya agar ia bisa menenggelamkan kepalanya.

"Tuhan." Lirihnya dengan suara kecil yang semut pun tak akan mendengarnya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan pada perasaan ini? Ini menyesakkan, tiap kali aku memandangnya tiap kali ia menyentuh kulitku, hati ini tak mampu berkerja normal selayaknya. Mataku tak mampu menatapnya. Aku terus mencoba menatap mata biru tegas miliknya namun aku terus gagal."

Kini sebuah isakan kecil terdengar dari tubuh mungil itu.

"Apakah perasaan seperti ini bisa kau maklumi? Sebuah kewajarankah ini? Bisakah kau bantu aku menjelaskannya? Jika ini benar lalu kenapa rasa sakitnya tak dapat hilang? Tidakkah dia merasakan hal yang sama? Jika tidak, bisakah kau sampaikan pada nya untuk berhenti membuat jantungku berdegup kencang? Ini membuatku tidak nyaman, Tuhan rasanya aku ingin. . ."

Kata-katanya tercekat karena derasnya air mata yang kini mengaliri pipi kemerahannya, suaranya menghilang di gantikan dengan cecegukkan dan isakan kecil yang kini menjadi hiasan suara malam.

Malam kala itu terus menenggelamkan cahaya, seolah tak ingin tahu akan kebingungan kecil sang gadis yang kini sedang di permainkan keadaan.

Langitnya tetap sama, begitupun dengan udara yang berhembus. Hanya saja kedua hati hangat itu kini sedang berkecamuk akan kedua hal yang sama yang mereka anggap sebagai kesalahan yang menyiksa.

**Bonus story End~**

Akhirnya chapter kedua selesai, ceritanya makin ngawur? Alurnya makin aneh?  
Yah itu semua karena takdir hidup yang kejam, #woy  
Baiklah, baiklah. Semoga kedepannya saya bisa menyelesaikan sesuatu yang lebih aneh lagi #digaplok  
Oke deh, sudah dulu yak, mau nyambung kerja lagi –w-d

*Spesial Thanks buat yang mau baca dan kasih review.  
#Bow


End file.
